


What's in the box?

by RedThreadMislead



Series: 30 day writing challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThreadMislead/pseuds/RedThreadMislead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of my personal writing challenge.</p><p>Suga brings home a box of kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in the box?

“Welcome home, Daichi.”

“Suga.”, Daichi said, stopping at the entrance of their living room.

“Yes?”, his husband answered.

“What is that?”, he asked pointing to Suga’s hands.

“It’s a kitten, Daichi.” Suga responded, smiling and lifting up the small grey animal.

“Ok, but what are those?”, he questioned again, hand gesturing at the occupied box next to his husband’s feet.

“Also kittens.”

“...babe.”

Suga hummed in response, eyes on the little thing in his hands.

“That has to be a whole litter.”

Smiling, Suga once again made eye contact with him.

“It is actually.”

Daichi could swear he felt a vein pulsing in his forehead.

“Suga when I said I wouldn’t mind some pets I didn’t mean 20 cats.”

Frowning, Suga scolded him, “Stop overreacting Daichi. There’s only 8 of them.”

Daichi stood with his mouth open in response for several seconds before turning around and dropping on the couch. Slouching down, he let his eyes close as he tried to understand what had caused his husband to bring home a full litter of cats. When the couch dipped on one side Daichi turned towards Suga. Upon opening his eyes he was greeted with his husband’s full blown puppy face.

“Daichi I couldn’t just leave them. Someone just left them in a box in an alleyway. The forecast called for rain tonight.”, Suga pouted. He placed the grey kitten on Daichi’s lap, scooted closer and placed a warm hand on his thigh. “Please Daichi? I’ll ask around tomorrow and see if anyone will adopt them.” The kitten had wandered a bit on Daichi’s lap but ultimately decided that it was warm enough and flopped down. Daichi pet the top of its head. It was so small compared to his hand and didn’t that just squeezed his heart. Of course Suga would take them home. Who was he kidding, he probably would have too. Tiny, little paws tried to knead his leg and he couldn’t contain the little coo that escaped his lips. Looking up, he saw his husband with the sweetest smile on his face and knew that there was no way he could refuse.

“Tomorrow, Suga.” Daichi resigned. After a small exclamation of happiness, Daichi’s face was quickly smothered in kisses before Suga jumped off the couch and headed towards the meows coming from the box.

“I don’t know how anyone could just dump them there Daichi! They’re so cute and tiny…”, Suga began to ramble. Tomorrow he would go to the store with his husband, Daichi decided. They had some kids to shop for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want a pet. So bad. But since I can't I wrote a fanfic about some gay dudes having some. Daisuga 2 days in a row. Wow. They're just too cute. Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Red


End file.
